Graine de détective
by Miss Yem
Summary: Toujours avoir une bonne lampe torche. C'est la devise de tout bon détective. Nous allons découvrir dans les quelques lignes qui suivent à quel point cette devise est… primordiale… Nuit du FoF


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 9ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Lampe". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

Thème 3 : lampe.

Fandom : Veronica Mars.

Titre : Graine de détective.

* * *

Toujours avoir une bonne lampe torche. C'est la devise de tout bon détective. Nous allons découvrir dans les quelques lignes qui suivent à quel point cette devise est… primordiale…

- Allez Parker… Avance ! On va pas y passer la nuit ! lança Veronica dans un chuchotis.

Mac qui faisait le guet étouffa un rire moqueur. Sa colocataire, blondinette, resterait toujours fidèle à elle-même. Après un énième coup d'œil à gauche et à droite dans le couloir, Mac leur fit signe que la voie était libre.

- Et si on rencontre quelqu'un ? murmura Parker, inquiète. On fait quoi ?

- Je sais pas, t'as qu'à trouver un truc innovant, rétorqua Veronica.

Parker foudroya du regard Veronica, les yeux plissés. Cette réponse ne lui convenait pas du tout. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire virer de Hurst pour cause de vagabondage et de propos mensonger envers le gardien de nuit qui n'allait probablement pas tarder à les épingler. C'est donc encore plus sur le qui-vive que la jeune femme suivit ses deux amies.

La mission de ce soir, parce qu'il faut en parler, était simple : aller dans la salle informatique, pour que Mac pirate des dossiers sensibles histoire d'avoir des informations utiles (pour du chantage, par exemple) sur les skulls and bones et quelques célébrités de la région.

Au départ, seules Mac et Veronica devait y aller, mais il était hors de question pour Parker de rester seule dans sa chambre. Il faut admettre qu'elle regrettait, maintenant qu'elle y était, d'y être. Il s'avère qu'elle supporte plutôt mal les fortes montées d'adrénaline.

- On y est, prévint Mac.

- D'accord, je t'ouvre, tu entres et je te suis. Parker, on compte sur toi pour surveiller, ok ?

Parker ne put qu'approuver en hochant la tête, elle avait la gorge nouée par le stress. Veronica lui tendit alors sa lampe torche.

- Tiens, si tu flippes trop, allume-la, proposa-t-elle. Mac en a une autre qu'on va prendre.

- J't'en pris Veronica… Comme si j'avais peur ! Jamais je n'aurais besoin de l'allumer, répliqua Parker avec fierté.

Les deux autres s'échangèrent un coup d'œil complice. La traduction était claire : « mais bien sûr ». Sans perdre de temps supplémentaire, elles foncèrent jusqu'à l'ordinateur central. Pendant ce temps, Parker veillait, tous ses sens aux aguets. Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Aussitôt l'image d'un gardien de nuit à la Schwarzenegger s'imposa à son esprit, suivi de l'image d'elle dans le bureau du Doyen qui lui annonçait qu'elle était virée, puis elle, dans le bureau de ce crétin de shérif lui jetant la sentence à la figure : enfermée derrière des barreaux !

Les pas se rapprochaient toujours…

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Parker se mit en quête d'une arme pour se débarrasser du gardien de nuit qui se rapprochait… se rapprochait…

Rien à gauche…

Plus près…

Rien à droite…

Toujours plus près…

Rien derrière…

Trop près, cette fois…

Mac et Veronica entendirent juste un cri pour se donner du courage à la rugbyman, puis un bruit sourd, suivi d'un cri de douleur et d'un :

- Putain mais t'es malade ? Ca fait hyper mal !

Il y eut un instant de flottement dont les deux voleuses d'informations profitèrent pour accourir et découvrir Wallace tordu de rire, Piz se frottant le crâne et Parker lui tapotant l'épaule avec compassion. Les yeux de Veronica se posèrent alors sur la main droite de Blondie. Un sourire franc étira ses lèvres :

- Comme je le répète toujours, la lampe torche est le meilleur ami de tout bon détective !

- C'est fou comme ça prend son sens maintenant, marmotta Piz, assommé.


End file.
